I love you
by HolyMistress
Summary: Natsume muses over why Mikan is so special. Only to find the answer staring at him.


HolyMistress: Another one shot where they say the three magical words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

Sakura Mikan.

Why couldn't he get her out of his head? Natsume asked that question over and over again in his head. What was it about her that made him think of her so much? Was it because of her attitude? Was it because she always smiled?

Or was it because she always helped others no matter how much they hurt her?

Natsume scowled. Why did she always help others? He would never get answers unless he actually asked the girl in question. But every time he got close to her, his mind would go blank and all he could think about was how kind and gentle she was.

Again, Natsume scowled. There were times when he was by himself, musing over everything that's happened. And whenever he got to where he first met Mikan, all he could think of was how cute and delicate she was. Like a flower.

But Mikan wasn't a flower. She was not something that could wither away after a day or two. She was someone that would jump back to her feet every time she fell, no matter how many times she fell. Maybe that's what drawn him to the young girl.

Or maybe, he was just thinking too much.

Natsume finally got irritated and sat up from where he was laying only to see a familiar face.

"What are you thinking about, Natsume?" Mikan asked, an adorable look on her delicate face. Natsume mentally hit himself for thinking such thoughts.

"It's nothing," The boy answered, getting up and ready to stalk away from the girl. But Mikan wouldn't have that. As soon as he got up, she grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"You can tell me," Mikan whispered in a voice very unlike her. Natsume froze, not knowing what to do. They were so close together. Too close together. It took all his will power not to just tear his arm out of her gentle grip and run away. Run far away.

It was strange. Just one touch from the young girl could wash away all his worries and bring him to a sense of peace. Peace that was always denied for him until she came. Mikan stayed quiet, something that she was not known of doing.

"Why are you here?" Natsume asked, his voice straining. He tried to push down all the emotion he felt. He had promised himself. He had promised himself to never show his emotions again. To never cry again. But being with her made him want to let out everything he had been holding in.

"You looked lonely," Mikan answered, her tone gentle and light.

"I'm not lonely."

"You seemed to be lonely."

"I'm not lonely."

"Then why are you so sad?"

Natsume's breath caught in his throat. How? How did she know how he was feeling right now? How is it that she made him feel this way? He didn't want to feel this way. Everything that was precious to him. Everybody that was precious to him would always disappear.

A long silence covered the area, so silent it was deafening. Natsume felt as if time had frozen and it was only him and Mikan that could move as they pleased. Mikan slowly released his arm, knowing the boy wouldn't be going anywhere.

"How?" Natsume turned to look at her. "How?" Mikan's face showed nothing, only a small smile on her face. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" Mikan asked, even though she knew what he meant.

"How is it that you are able to see everything that I try to hide when no one else can?" Natsume's hands clenched into fists, his emotions going wild. Mikan just smiled.

"Because you want me to," Was the whispered answer. A sudden gust of wind blew at their hair. Mikan looked up to the sky, the smile still on her face. That's when Natsume realized why he couldn't stop thinking of her now. It was always there but he never acknowledged it.

"I know now." Mikan brought her head down to look him in the eyes.

"Know what?" Natsume stared right back fiercely, a determined look on his face.

"I know what makes you so special." Natsume walked a step closer to her.

"What makes me so special?" Mikan's smile dropped and something shined in her eyes.

"You understand." Natsume brought his arm up and wrapped them around the young girl. "You understand how I feel. You understand more about me than I do myself."

"Maybe." Mikan laid her head against the chest of the boy, closing her eyes.

"But how come you understand so much about me?"

"Because I love you." Natsume's eyes widened before a smile crossed his face. This is what he had been searching for. This is what he had been missing all his life. And there was no way he would miss the chance to have it.

"I love you too."

Their words flew with the wind, a reminder of what had been said here. If you listened close enough, you could still hear the whispers of their confessions in the wind. Confessions that no one else knew about until today.

HolyMistress: I didn't like it. It was horrible.

Kasai: That's what you think.

Mizu: You got them to say it. You actually made them say it!

Violet: Didn't you do that in one of your poems?

Kaze: I think it was the first chapter of 'My Reasons'.

HolyMistress: I didn't like it. I didn't like it. I didn't like it. It was horrible.

Amaya: She is broken. We must fix her now.


End file.
